User talk:Brandon Rhea
Feel free to leave me a message. I will get back to you ASAP! Uh. No.Circuit8 11:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Eggstraordinary How is Eggstraordinary having excessive use of violations? when it wasnt getting trolled lately and all we been doing lately was adding regulars and erasing regs not on anymore, and correcting spelling mistakes, and if it is about Cezar55 being on there, then I didnt add him and we dont know who did, but if he wants, you could just remove him from there, doesnt mean you have to delete the wiki and block it, other wikis get trolled all the time on here and yet u do nothing about it, u only do it to us, I want an explanation and unblock it, we were editting it a lot and not trolling on it, just cuz we edit it a lot doesnt mean we troll it. Sorry for the bother, I just want an explanation, can you reply to me ASAP, thanks..... this is SixSixone, the guy who you blocked... one of the main editors there... Sincerely, a very pissed off user, named in statement. 21:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry *The page had many parts that violated our Terms of Use. We're not all-knowing, of course, so we can't see all trolling and vandalism on Wikia unless it's reported to us or the VSTF. In the case of this page, it was reported to us. Information that had been removed multiple times in the past continued to be re-added. Based on that, as well as the other Terms of Use violations contained within it, I deleted the page, and I will not be restoring it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *Well can you check other wikias too and not just ours? and what other terms of use did we violate, and like I said, we werent trolling or vandalizing anything this year, and if that happens again, Ill handle it and fix it, now can I get unblocked plz? I have no idea what I did, but our room wants a wikia too, can I just create one with another name then, itll be better and less trolled this time.21:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC)21:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC)~~ **If you're Sixsixone, then no, you will not be unblocked. You had been warned and banned from this wiki over that page before. You continued to violate our Terms of Use with that page afterward, and the ban will remain in place. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) **Allright Brandon, I did not know I was violating the terms of use, I apologize, tell me what I was doing wrong, what I have been doing lately was just adding new regs and removing some that dont get on anymore and just correcting grammar mistakes(and I did not add Cezar, someone else did), can you explain what I was doing wrong? cuz I swear I rly didnt know, and that was all I have been doin lately, and how long am I blocked for? like I said I apologize and I didnt mean to break the Terms Of Use if I did.... and am I only one blocked from that page? ***Please note that this is the last message I will leave about this. You added the information about Cezar, again, on April 4th. You were warned here to not add it again. You were blocked from June 16 to June 23, 2011 after adding it again despite that warning. Our Terms of Use state that you are not to use Wikia to "Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users." The continued addition of the entry on Cezar was harassment, and other parts of the page violated the Terms of Use as well. Again, this is the last message I will be leaving about this. It's time for you to move on from this wiki. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 22:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ***Brandon, I did not add him on April 4, 2012, it was someone else, I probably editted the description, cuz a word was misspelled, but I did not add him, why do you think I did, again sorry, this is my last thing, just clearin it up, it wasnt me.